


I Missed You

by Dramaticdragon



Series: The Power of Genetics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this ones just out here vibin aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Takumi had been on a business trip far, far too long for Leo's tastes.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: The Power of Genetics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645237
Kudos: 34





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the vibe of the Genetics series, please read the series description. otherwise love you, enjoy.

Leo sat in his study, a large tome resting on his lap, legs crossed. Despite the book being open, he sat with his chin in his palm, staring out of the east window, watching the breeze move the lush, green trees. It seemed like, to some people, that the bonds between Hoshido and Nohr made both countries all the more beautiful, and Leo agreed. The green summer tree leaves seem all the greener these days. Although, on this very day, the sun was not shining in Leo’s heart. 

No, for his beloved, precious, adorable husband wasn’t with him. Takumi, ever so generous, offered to go on a diplomatic trip to organize a trade treaty with a country to the far north, that had been expanding lately and wanted a piece of the glorious trades that the Nohr-Hoshido peace inspired. Of course, Leo would have been more than happy to go with him, perhaps even create some trade routes with Nohr as well while he was there. But alas, he was already summoned by Xander for work within the castle, and couldn’t just leave his duties as prince. Even if he wanted to, sometimes. Like now, after he has finished everything Xander had asked of him, and he felt almost useless, sitting around and waiting for Takumi. He did, however, have things to do, and it’s not like he was a bump on a log! He worked hard from home, and even the big lying (unread) in his lap was for magical research. 

But it wasn’t the same without Takumi for so long. Far, far too long. 

Three weeks, four days, and about 6 hours. Not that Leo knew the exact hour that Takumi left, or anything. 

He sighed deeply, shutting the tome in defeat, loudly. He knew when he couldn’t focus, and now was it. He might as well go on a walk around the castle grounds to clear his head. Perhaps he’d run into Odin, who Leo could ask to name his newest headband, and lose some time watching Odin dig a hole in the ground with his pacing as he tried to come up with the perfect name. 

He did run into someone on his walk, but not Odin.

Camilla.

Camilla, with whom he shared the ‘genetic’ of such passionate love. She was the only one, outside of Takumi of course, who even had an idea of Leo’s intense devotion, and how he acted on such devotion. Perhaps the old saying ‘it takes one to know one’ has some merit. 

“Leo!” Camilla called out, in a large, plush armchair by an even larger window. She seemed to be working on another embroidery project. 

“Oh, hello Camilla.” Leo said, walking over to the chair next to her, “Another handkerchief?”

“No, this is a pillowcase, I wanted something cute to sleep on,” She answered, happily holding it up to show the unfinished purple roses she had made so far. 

“It looks very good,” Leo praised, honestly. She always had a talent for the arts.

“And how are you, little Leo?” Camilla asked, eyes focused on her task, “On another busy mission?”

“No, just taking a break from research.” He answered.

“Oh?” Camilla asked, glancing up only momentarily, “Normally you don’t get tired out from research until it’s almost sunrise, yet it's hardly evening now.”

“It was difficult research.” Leo said shortly, knowing very well Camilla was arguably the last person who wouldn’t see through him. 

“Ah, yes, I’m sure it was.” She said, her voice far too cheeky, “And this break has nothing to do with you being, say, lonely?”

Leo didn’t want to honor that with an answer, and just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Now, Leo, I miss our little Takumi as much as the rest of us-”

“ _ My _ .” Leo corrected her misused ‘our’, but she paid him no mind.

“-but you know he should be returning soon! Just think of that, it will all feel better!” 

Leo knew how to make her understand. 

“And if  _ your _ beloved was gone for three weeks?” He asked, staring directly at her.

Her eyes remained on her pillowcase, but her hands stilled. 

“Well… That’s certainly a different story entirely, now isn’t it?” She said softly after regaining composure. 

“How so?” Leo prodded. 

Camilla was quiet once more, then sighed softly. 

“That sounds horrendous.” She whined, hardly audible.

Leo nodded. He was grateful to Camilla, in a way. Even though he blamed her for his outlandish, obsessive love (after all, how can one  _ not _ learn that when your sister acts like that all the time?! Surely it’s entirely her fault.), he appreciated their shared mindsets for times of comfort. When her beloved was sick, upset, or just busy for the night, she would often seek out Leo to whine and cry, and ask him to go deliver a message of her love. It could be annoying if he, too, was busy, but in his own way, he sought her out, too. Back when he and Takumi were only courting, he would often speak to Camilla about just how expensive and lavish he could make their future wedding, and just how much he could spoil Takumi, without the masses of their countries thinking it to be an unwise spending decision. Of course, he went to Camilla also knowing she gave the answers he wanted: Money is no object when it comes to pampering!

But before he could open his mouth to agree with Camilla, Selena walked through the corridor to them.

“Lady Camilla, Prince Leo, I was just on patrol, and it looks like Prince Takumi’s coach will be here soon!” She announced, happily. 

Leo jumped from his chair, but cleared his throat to keep his composure. He can’t be doing things like this in front of loyal retainers, or anyone, really. 

“Come, Leo,” Camilla said, coming to his rescue, “Let’s go down to greet him.”

“Yes, let’s.” Leo nodded, fist still balled in front of his mouth from clearing his throat, trying to cover his face, surely getting red from the excitement of it all. 

Perhaps he should be more grateful to Camilla, she walked with her hand in his arm, which was obviously to slow him down from full speed running all the way to the coach before it even reached the castle. It  _ looked _ like a noble, gentlemanly prince walking his sister around, to everyone else, so it was a win-win. 

They  _ finally _ , after what felt like a million years, reached the front gate. Leo could only barely hear the clopping of hooves on their way to the grand gate. Camilla gave Leo’s arm one last grounding squeeze, before letting go and placing her hands behind her back. 

The horses reached their stop, and Leo tried to walk calmly to the coach door, trying not to get there before the butler that drove, who would open the prince’s door. 

Takumi seemed to be in a rush, however, so he opened his own door before the driver could even get close. 

“Leo!” He shouted, as if Leo might have missed him if he didn’t wave widely and call out to him. Such…  _ adorable _ , endearing affection. Leo nearly cried right then and there, but he kept walking towards Takumi instead. 

Takumi rushed the rest of the way, arms wide open for a big jumping hug.

“I missed you, Leo!” Takumi said, squeezing Leo tightly. 

His careful crafted composure was starting to chip.

His regal expression was cracking into a childish pout, and his still, calm hands were starting to shake as they held Takumi closer than they ever have. 

“I missed you, too.” Leo said, his voice cracking like a child. 

Takumi must not have been alarmed by Leo’s odd mixture of composure and breaks, because he gave yet another squeeze, before separating to give Leo a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Takumi was never one for PDA, but clearly he did miss Leo. 

“Milord,” The driver asked, interrupting Leo’s internal mental breakdown, “Would you like me to bring your luggage to your room?”

“Sure, that would be-” Takumi started, but stopped quickly when he saw Leo’s red, scrunched up face. It probably resembled a toddler who was trying not to cry when they were told to be quiet. 

“Leo, are you okay?” Takumi asked quietly. 

“...” Leo was silent for a moment, then mumbled: “I can’t believe they kept you away from me for so long…”

Takumi blinked, surprised by what he was hearing, and for a short moment there panic raced across his face. But he quickly formed it back to his normal princely expression, and faced back to the driver once more. 

“Actually, do you mind leaving my bags in the common room? I would quite like to take a nap in my room.”

“Certainly, sir,” The driver nodded, walking off to follow his orders. 

“And why don’t  _ you _ ,” Takumi started, facing back to Leo and taking one hand in his own, “walk me to my room?”

Leo nodded far more rapidly than he should, but didn’t even care. He tightly clung to Takumi’s hand, and walked as fast as an appropriate walk could be to their room. 

He forced himself to keep his mouth shut, to save himself from any more risks. 

The moment the door closed, however, it was a different game. Their royal, princely rooms had thick walls, quite sound-proof, so Leo was safe the moment the door closed. 

“Oh, Takumi!!!” Leo cried, nearly shouting, quite literally throwing himself into Takumi’s arms, “I missed you!!! I missed you so much I thought I would die!”

Takumi was quick to catch Leo’s hug, and reciprocate, softly rubbing Leo’s back.

“I missed you too!” He said, squeezing softly, “I missed you a lot.”

Leo felt himself shaking, like a small dog in the cold, tears already running down his face.

“Would you like to sit down?” Takumi asked, arms shaking slightly from supporting Leo’s entire weight. 

Leo nodded sloppily. 

“S-Sorry,” He stuttered, wiping his face and waddling over to the bedside after Takumi, “You’re probably tired.”

“I’m never too tired for you, Leo,” Takumi smiled at Leo, sitting next to him now. 

That just made Leo whine louder, going back in for another hug. 

“I’m surprised that you said all that out there, though,” Takumi said, hugging back once more. 

“I couldn’t help it!” Leo said, shaking his head in Takumi’s arms, “I didn’t want to wait any longer!”

Takumi nodded, rubbing the top of Leo’s head. 

“I missed you too… it’s flattering that you were that excited to see me, though!” Takumi said, laughing lightheartedly. 

“Of  _ course _ I was!” Leo said, seperating from the hug to stare directly into Takumi’s eyes, holding both of Takumi’s shoulders, “I had to miss you for so long!”

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Takumi said, glancing down, “I didn’t think it’d be that long.”

Leo took one of his hands off to wipe away his own tears, then lowered both hands to hold Takumi’s. 

“Don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. Sorry you came home to, um… all that.”

“No, no, Leo!” Takumi said, quickly bringing his eyes back up, this time being the one with the intense gaze, “I’d never ask you to stop anything you do! I-I really love the way you act around me! I feel so special to get this part of your heart, just for me! Please, don’t think you’re a burden for loving like you do.”

Leo, of course, was crying once more the moment Takumi started speaking. He was just so darn  _ perfect _ !

“I-I love you!” Leo stuttered out through his tears.

“I love you too.” Takumi said, and his voice cracked slightly, which caused Leo to force himself to see through his own wavy sight to get a good look at Takumi-

Who was now also crying.

“A-Are you okay?!” Leo asked frantically, holding his hands up in front of Takumi cautiously. 

Takumi nodded, and held his arms out, asking for a hug, to which Leo was more than eager to respond.

“I love you so much, Leo!” Takumi cried into Leo’s shoulder, “I missed you so much!”

Leo squeezed Takumi tighter, not even knowing what to say or how to say it at this moment, so Takumi continued. 

“I didn’t realize how much I got used to how vocally you love me, until I couldn’t hear your voice for so long! I wanted to be calm- or, at least calm _ er _ \- when I got back, because I knew you’d be upset about it all, too… I wanted to help you calm down… But the moment I saw you from my cart- I couldn’t help jump out! I missed you so much, how could I not just jump out and run to you?!”

Leo nodded and sniffed and squeezed some more, and wished he could memorize everything about this moment. 

“I never want to go without you, never ever again, Takumi…” Leo cried softly, hiding his face into Takumi’s shoulder. 

“Never ever.” Takumi agreed, nodding.

The two sat in silence after that, holding each other until their breathing was finally at a normal speed, and they could think again. 

“Still,” Takumi mumbled, separating himself from Leo’s vice embrace, wiping off his face, “I’m still kind of surprised that you almost started all of this out at the entrance. I knew you’d miss me, but not that much.” 

Leo chuckled softly, partially self-deprecatingly. 

“I didn’t think I would, either. But same as you- the moment I saw you, all consequences were irrelevant. I just needed to hold you, that’s all that mattered. All that matters.”

Takumi hummed in appreciation, holding Leo’s hands once more. 

The exhaustion must have finally hit them both, because they leaned back to properly lay down on the bed.

“I don’t think I’m going to let go of you for the rest of the week.” Leo said matter-of-factly, clinging himself to Takumi’s arm.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Takumi said, eyes closed and sleep already halfway into his voice. 

Leo decided to stay silent and let Takumi rest, after all the stress he’s been under during the trip. And he can lay down and watch, holding onto Takumi’s arm like it was his lifeline- and really, it was. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk if i like this one as much but idk have it anyway


End file.
